The Return
by Fistsofthedemigod
Summary: One Shot-Saber/Lancer


Saber had returned through the portal in a display of flash and Flare. Walking through the portal in her blue dress to her wife Guinevere, and her wife true lover, Lancelot.  
"Sire I have your armour ready, and your bandages."  
"Thank you Lancelot, I trust that you and Guinevere were well."  
"Indeed we were Arthur, we spent a lovely time with each other. But none the less, I and Lancelot still feared for your life. And prayed for you each night."  
Saber smiled, Guinevere was one of sweetest people who she had ever known, and a fine woman to rule by her side.  
"I thank you Guinevere, those prayers were not in vain. I regret to inform you, that I did indeed need those prayers. I had to watch many a brave man die over there."  
"I'm so sorry Arthur."  
"Do not worry your self Guinevere, most of what I lost, was purely opportunity."  
Saber landed her hand on her wife shoulder in reassurance and the two women smiled at each other. Both glad that they could see their best friend again.  
"Sire!"  
Lancelot strode in to the room with Sabers clothes and bandages in hand. He set them down on a near by table.  
"I'll be outside when you're ready to return to Camelot sire. Ladies."  
Lancelot nodded at the both of them and left through the large double doors in the stone room that surrounded Saber. Saber took off her armour and made way to her dress for Guinevere to ready the bandages to rap her breasts in. Guinivire folded up sabers dress, with her king now dress in her male clothes, and put the dress in a bag. The two women made their way to the door and joined lacelot outside in the forest. There was a white horse for Guinivire, a black for lacelot, and a specled one for saber. However out o the trees came a tall man with long black and grey hair, standing in a floor leangth robe.  
"Merlin!"  
"Arthur."  
Saber ran to Merlin, the man many more years her scenior, who she consumed in all her affection with the hug that soon enveloped him.  
"You came back unscathed I see."  
"Well, physically, yes."  
"What makes you say something like that my dear."  
"Dispite my lack of contact with them, I became quite attached to the notion of learning more about this particular individual I met while in the other world."  
"You mean you fancy someone."  
"Arthur that's wonderful."  
"Good on ya Arty!"  
Chimed in Guinivire and Lacelot.  
"Please Merlin, don't be so lewd!"  
She said loudly while trying to hide a blush on her face with a expression of anger.  
"There was simply a man I met on my journey that I came to respect through our duels together."  
"And what was this mans name?"  
"Diarmuid, he went by the name Lancer, as I went by the name Saber. I mention his name in sorrow, and through magical means he was forced to kill him self with his own lance. I can only rest in the notion that he was returned to his time and location unharmed. As I was."  
"What time and what location, would he want to see you again, would he want to stay?"  
"Why so many questions Merlin, do not meddle in the affairs of a man who's life we know nothing off."  
Saber began to walk to her horse and wave Merlin over.  
"Tell me his full name at least Arthur."  
"Diarmuid Ua Duibhne."  
Saber climbed on her horse and Merlin soon joined her on it's back. The four of them rode off into the sunset ready to return home, to Camelot.

The gates opened and the horns sounded, and the men and women in the streets cheered for the return of their kind and queen. They slowly rode up to the castle waving and smiling as they went. Guards opened the doors and they all left their horses to be taken to their stables. Merlin ran of into the depth of the castle as soon and Saber had stepped on to it's stone floor.  
"Where is that man off to now?  
Chuckled Gawain as he gave Saber a hearty slap on the back. Lancelot took Gawain to the training area, and Guinevere too saber in arm.  
"Now tell me more about this man you met. If I'm allowed to be with someone then so should you. You more than deserve that kind of happiness. You've never even so much a s kissed someone before."  
"I never said I considered him romantically, I simply wanted to express that I had met someone honourable, who, even knew that I was a women, he still treated me with respect. He had been waiting for a chance to personally fight me. Does that sound romantic to you?"  
"It might, did he like you?"  
"I would assume so, but he's far away now, and the likely hood that I will see him again when the time for another war comes is highly unlikely."  
"Oh just say it Arthur, you liked him, maybe fancied him. It's okay if you don't see him again, I just think it would bee good for you to admit that your human, relive some tension. I notice you cracking your neck and massaging your back. You're under too much stress, you need a release Arthur."  
"I'm fine, I will live with out a companion if I must to keep my people safe."  
Saber concluded as she opened to the doors to the throne room.  
"I'll see you later my love."  
Said Guinevere kissing Saber on the cheek for show as of all the people in the throne room waiting to see the king.

The day was coming to a close and as most of the men and women of Camelot were clearing out of the hall and Merlin rushed in.  
"Arthur! Arthur!"  
The man with the grey black hair was waving his hands about as he came to the foot of Saber's throne.  
"I can do it, I can open the portal!"  
"What! What have you been doing?"  
"He wrote a letter for you Arthur, Diarmuid."  
Everyone was staring at the spectacle taking place, some with worried expressions, Saber took the letter form Merlin and realizing the worry on the faces of her citizens raised her hand in comfort.  
"It's all right everyone, nothing wrong, go home to your families."  
People proceeded out the door, knowing that if something was wrong their king could certainly deal with it. The room cleared and Saber opened the letter from Lancer.

Dear Saber, your magician has informed me of a lot. He has even offered me a one way trip to your time. Feel free to tell me wither or not you object to me taking the old man up on his offer. I mean, I don't have much of a life her, I lost it all a while ago. And if where you're from is filled with people like you, I think I'll be just fine. I've been looking for a new start for some time now, and when I met you I felt like you were the beginning of it. I guess what I'm saying is, Yes or No to my coming?

"Send him a letter. It should say-"  
Through the doors came a black haired man with pale skin and a beauty mark on his face under his eye. He wore Green trousers and a beige top, not his usual attire.  
"Lancer!"  
"Sorry I couldn't wait. I wanted to see you again."  
"I told you to say out until she said it was okay."  
"You brought him here without my permission Merlin?"  
"I was worried the portal was a one time thing."  
Saber shooker her head in disbelief at seeing him walk towards her, in the flesh, he wasn't holding a weapon, he wasn't about to fight her, and he hadn't come here for anyone else. Sabers heart jolted, and she lost her breathe for a second as she realised this as she looked at him square in the face. The room was long and it looked as though his strides were more determined than she had ever seen them. She looked him over, but she didn't have anymore time to look, he was at the foot of her throne with his arms at either side. Which the guards didn't much like.  
"It's fine! I know him."  
"I need to talk to you, alone."  
He said to her in a low breathy tone that made saber hold her self closer.  
"I know you're an honourable girl, so even if you don't agree with how I feel, hopefully you won't kill me."  
Diarmuid looked her up and down with a look Saber couldn't quite place. It filled her with fear, but a longing, and urgency.  
"Everyone, please leave us. No one is to come in. I will leave the room when I please. That includes you too Melrin."  
Merlin gave a bit of a smirk and winked at Diarmuid, and then did the same to Guinevere whom had been watching from a balcony. Everyone left, and closed all the doors behind them, including the ones up on the balcony.  
Saber and Lancer had a good long stare at each other, while Diarmuid continued to take in every part of her image. As Saber wiggled in her seat trying to push her thighs closer together, if that was possible. But it just made the feeling stronger.  
"I missed you, I don't know how long it's been for you, but it's been nearly a year for me. Merlin told me a lot about you. And I've already met Guinevere, and Lancelot. Damn man stealing my nickname."  
"Hardly a nickname."  
"You still call me Lancer."  
"Yes bu-"  
"I like you. I like you even more now having learnt about you, than I did before."  
Lancer put his hand on the seat right next to her thigh, rather than on the chairs arm where it had been before.  
"Don't tell me you don't feel the same way."  
Diarmuid moved his face closer to hers, having their breathe mingle. She could smell him, she was so close to touching him, he was so close. And big, he was big, and tall, and very, very close. His warm breathe and sent left Saber writhing again, trying desperately to find a position that didn't leave her with that feeling between her legs.  
"Do you think, there's any room on that throne for me?"  
Saber wasn't thinking strait, he was getting closer and closer with each second, more and more undeniable. But she still managed to muster out the truth to the man about to close the distance.  
"No, and there never will be. If your sure about the way you feel, can you handle that."  
Diarmuind brought his hand to her face, allowing him to get even closer.  
"I would never want it any other way. If I'm reading this situation right-"  
His voice low, and eyes focused on her lips, saber looking up to try and meet his height.  
"I can just live as your dirty little secret."  
Lancer said with cheeky tone in his voice. Lancer moved his attention to sabers neck. Gently and slowly glideing his lips across her neck, letting saber feel his hot breath. Moving his hand along her body from her face down to her waist, that most people wouldn't even know was there.  
"ah-"  
Saber let out quickly, despite her efforts to stay quite. His lips curled up at slight noise. He moved his hand that lay on her seat to find it's way under her shirt, and move the attention of his lips to her ears, as he took a bite of her ear lobe.  
"Ahhh."  
The feeling in her legs strengthened, as she arched her back and grabbed the collar of his shirt at the suddent contact.  
"Ahhh, Diarmuid… I've never."  
"I know… Guinevere told me. I can show you, if you'd like."  
He said as he whispered into her ear.  
"Would you like to come with me, somewhere more private?"  
"Yes"  
She let out in a rushed low tone. Lancer lifted her up still holding her close. His arms under her thighs, holding her up. He kept his gaze on her as he walked to the stairs in the room. Up on the balcony area was an open door that he walked into. All the while one of his hands was getting higher and higher up her back, until they met the bed. He closed the door behind him, and then dropped Saber onto the bed. She was lying there, her hands at either side, face red with the heat, and hair falling every where, her eyes were barely open as they waited for the perfect moment to finally close. Diarmuid took in everything about her, as he stood at the foot of the bed. He pulled of his belt and threw it to the floor and grabbed his shirt and threw it away to some unimportant part of the room. Sabers thighs tightened again as soon as she saw his bare chest. He climbed on top of her and led his hand down to the button of her trousers making her gasp, and as she did he covered her lips with his. She had no idea what she was doing, but that didn't stop him. He moved his lips against hers, twisting the angle of his head. The change in angles compelled her to do the same, and soon she moved against him. Sucking his lips as they were in-between hers. She lifter her hand to sit in his hair that was thick and soft. His hand moved up under her shirt as his other settled on her thigh. Saber couldn't help but let out a moan, she had never done this before, but god knows she had dreamed of it. One day hoped to feel what Guinevere had only described to her.

As Sabers other free hand placed it's self on his neck, Lancer opened his mouth to make a tunnel into hers, as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. It was wet and gross, but as she entangles her tongue with his the feeling between her legs got stronger and stronger as it continued, and she parted her legs for him. Lancer slipped his knee in-between her thighs, pushing slightly against her. Saber moaned into the kiss. Lancers hand moved up to lift her shirt up all the way, and settled his hand over her breast, still bound. Lancer only now realizeing that her chest was still bound. He lifted himself from the kiss, and straddled saber as she panted below him. Lancer took a knife from a pouch in his trousers and stuck his fingers underneath her binding and readied the knife. He cut the bindings off in one go. Her breasts burst out of their cage, bouncing from the freedom they had been given. The sudden movement making saber moan again.

Lancer immediately lent down and licked the tip of her breast, as his hands unbuttoned her trousers. It felt so good saber arched her back into Lancers lickings digging her nails into his hair and back. Earning another moan from her mouth. Lancer managed to pull of her trousers, leaving her in just her underwear. He kept one hand at her inner thigh and moved the other one to massage her reaming breast. He sucked on the tip of her nipple, taking in more if he could, swirling his tongue around it, feeling how soft it was. Getting more and more moans from Saber. He moved his mouth now to the nape of her neck sucking harder and harder, making sure to leave big red marks all over. He slipped his finger inside her undwear, lightly rubbing and teasing her.  
"AHHHH."  
"You know what comes next right."  
He said as he stuck his finger deeper in her.  
"Ahhhh, Diarmuid."  
He brought his finger covered in her juices to her mouth.  
"Wanna know what it tastes like?"  
She opened her mouth, holding out her tongue ready to taste it. She took his finger in, her tongue circling round his finger taste how sweet she was, moaning and loving every second, moving the finger in and out of her mouth, licking every last bit of her juices off him, enjoying herself so much, that he decided to put another finger in and ready it for her. Making her moan as she sucked of the juices on the first finger. He gave her a finger absolutely covered, and this time let the juices drip into her open mouth as made a fain ah noise. Like she was waiting for her candy. He tried to shouvle as much of her juice from her clit to her mouth as he could, it's faint white colour covering her mouth, as she left out more moans enjoying the lewd action. She pulled down his index finger, and began to suck on it again. This time closing her eyes as she slid it in and out of her mouth more and more furious every time moaning as she did. Her tongue gathering every pat of the taste, like it was a popsicle. Why did it have to be just his finger he thought.

until finally, he moved down her as he slipped her bottoms off of her, that were soaked in her juices. He put his hands on her thighs and parted them gently, and placed his head between them. He leaned in lowering his eyes, and sticking his tongue out, like it was a simple kiss. His nose hidden between her lips. His tongue danced around her clit. Thrusting it in, which received a long, deep moan from Saber who had to burry her hands in his hair. She arched her back in pleasure as he thrust out again, and again, and again.  
"H-Mmmmmmm… Diarmuid, Hmmm Mmm."  
He pulled out of her licking up all the juices he could.  
"Not too soon now, okay. Were nearly there."  
He leaned in for another kiss, it was sort and kind, and reassuring. He guided her hands down to the opening of his pants, and helped her undo them and take them of. He tossed them across the room. And took of his underwear. Saber couldn't believe where she was right now, what was happening. But if this was going to happen, she would be the one to do it. Saber turned his round, and straddled him. She earned a smile from Lancer, as he rested his hands on her hips. She kneeled above him, resting her hands above her breasts.  
"You don't have to."  
Lancer said noticing her hesitation. She arched her back trying to polace he self over him correctly. She slowly lowered herself onto him. Lancer took her hips trying to push himself further into her.  
"Ahhh, it hurts!"  
He broke though her.  
"It won't soon, I promise Arthur."  
She bit her lip and lifter her self up, and then down again.  
"AH! Mmmmmmmm."  
It hurt but it was good. She lifted her self up gain wanting to feel the pleasure and pain pulse through her again. This one felt even better than before, so she let out a load long moan.  
"Ohhhhaaaaah."  
She moved her self up and down again, slowly going faster now, not stopping, she kept her rythum.  
"mmmmm. Ah!"  
She got faster and faster, Lancer keeping his eyes on her breasts that moved up and down in time with the pleasure.  
"Saber…Arthur."  
"Oh, Diarmuid."  
Her breasts were mesmerizing to him, bouncing perfectly, so large and soft, and he face was so lewd, her red cheeks, and open mouth, her tongue sticking out, her eyes barely open, like she was waiting to be fed.  
"Don't stop Saber, go faster."  
She obliged.  
"Oh Diarmuid! Uhhh, Diarmuid! DIARMUID!  
"SABER!"  
"DIARMUID!"  
They both shouted together as they released. His warm seed filling her and her walls clamping over him. She kept rocking on him as she red out the feeling. Diarmuid slamming his head back onto the bed with relief. Saber collapsed on top of him, and he pulled the covers over the two of them, and gave her another kiss as she slid of him. They finished off their loving kiss, and Diarmuid fell asleep just after their last exchange until morning.  
"I love you Arthur.'  
"I love you too Diarmuid."


End file.
